Our sister, the criminal
by RoseOfInk
Summary: Rewrite of Adopted Secrets. Lisa is a core member of the Shadow Roses, a street gang deeply involved with drugs and killings. A grave mistake puts her in hands of the police, but she is saved by an adoption project. Mrs. Hitachiin then adopts her with the intent of making her a maid. But Lisa suspects there is more to it. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and thank you for taking interest in my story. Maybe you have read Adopted Secrets before clicking on this story. If you have, you might recognize most of the OC's used in this story. The main reason for rewriting this story is because I was disappointed with the original story and its characters. The spelling and grammar in this story might not be perfect (it most likely isn't) and some of the characters might be OOC sometimes (I'm still learning) but I'll do my best. Before we start, I'd like to point out that this chapter will have loads of swearing in it. And violence. Also, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its wonderful characters. I do however own Lisa and other OC's, so please do not steal them.**

 **Now, let's start the show!**

* * *

I pull my purple hoodie further over my head and shiver. It's cold outside. Next to me sits a teenage boy of my age on the same pile of bricks. He lights up a fag. His green Mohawk stands out from his pale skin.

"Do you really have to light another one? You just spat your last fag on the ground." I ask disgusted. He glares at me with his red eyes. "I like my fags as much as you like Shade's tiny dick, thank you very much."

"Fucker. You're just jealous because I got him before you." I respond, teasing him about his bisexuality. Why does he have to take it out on my boyfriend? Shade's dick is probably bigger than his. At least, it's big enough for me.

"Hey, no disrespecting the bi." He says, ending the conversation.

We wait in the alleyway for the slut who is supposed to come here to pay. I still don't know why people are stupid enough to get addicted to those drugs. I mean, you really don't look cool hanging on the street as a hobo. Ok, I might be hanging on the street right now, but I'm not dressed as a dirty hobo. Finally, the whore arrives. I don't know her name, but I don't care. As long as she gives my money.

"A-are you members of the Shadow Roses?"

I glance up to the roof, where another friend of ours, Sniper, is looking at the street. He gives me a nod, showing there aren't any police nearby. I nudge my comrade and we both nod. I pull up my hoodie to show her the tattoo of a black rose to prove it.

She hurries over to us. It's obvious she wants to get this done with as fast as possible. I can understand. While the Shadow Roses aren't exactly known for their violence, you seriously don't want to piss them off.

"$530 for half a pound cocaine, right?" She asks. I want to tell her it costs way more than that when Cheeky, the guy I am with, stomps on my foot. I can almost slap myself. Those kinds of questions are usually bait. Answer them and the police have proof.

Cheeky quickly grabs her and keeps her quiet while I search her body for mechanical devices. I find something and throw it on the ground. As I am stomping on it, Sniper signs the police are coming. I swear loudly and open the manhole. Cheeky pushes the girl into it before jumping in too. I quickly follow. Just in time, as I can already hear the cops coming.

The moment my feet touch the ground, I start running. The sewers are a maze, except for the ones who know how to use them. That's how the Shadow Roses stay out of the cops' paws.

When we are certain we aren't being followed, I take my knife out of my pocket and slit the girl's neck with a single slice. Cheeky and I search her for any money. Only twenty bucks. _Shit. Those bitches carry less and less money._

"Fucking hell, another failure." I shout while Cheeky is ready to dump her body into the water. I grab him by the arm.  
"Do you pay attention to Shade you dipshit? Don't throw it in the water."  
"Says the one who almost give herself out to the police."  
"Oh, says the guy who-"  
"Let's just splash some water on the tiles and take her to the rest."

We cup our hands and splash some water over the ground, wiping away some of the blood. After 10 minutes or so we are done and start dragging the girl away.  
"So, Liz, are you going to bang Shade tonight?"

Liz. Lisa. Only those of the same or higher rank can speak my real name. For everyone else, it's Heart. And no, I'm not called that because I'm 'the heart of the team'. I got that name because I once cut out someone's heart after getting really mad. I still need to learn how to control my temper…

"I want to, but we don't have any condoms at the moment and I don't want to lose my status because of a baby. What about you? How's your current girl- or boyfriend?"  
"Mwah, don't know, don't care. Bitch left me after I threw my beer at her."  
"Your lifestyle is gonna make us broke one day."

We argue some more until we reach of couple of guys who are about the same age of us. I don't know them personally, but they are the guys who are in charge of the bodies. They're still under us though.

"We got another one." I yell at them.  
"Goddammit Heart, that's the fourth one this week. Get a grip on that murderous side of yours." One of them mutters.  
"Oy! Don't talk to me like that asshole!" I growl at him. Cheeky puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Come on, don't make it five."

I'm still mad, but I nod. I might be in one of the highest ranks, but I have rules to follow. No killings inside the gang unless it's an order from Chief or if there is no other way.

"Fine, come on Josh." I say and Cheeky follows me out of the manhole. Cheeky isn't often called by his real name. I like the name Cheeky better. Just like everyone else. But I sometimes call him Josh if I'm not in the mood to joke around.

The manhole is hidden behind a couple of trashcans. I check if it's safe before running to a door in the wall.

"Heart and Cheeky reporting. Open the fucking door." I hiss at the girl behind the door through a hole and she opens. We step inside and I praise the girl by nodding at her.

Our home used to be a flat, but now we use it. For now. You never know when you're gonna move. I walk a couple of stairs and knock on a door. Trevor opens. While everyone has one or two tattoos of a black rose, Trevor's body is full with roses. He is also much older. Most of us are teens or young adults, but he has just become 32. His codename is Senior, he is the right-hand of Chief and there is an unwritten rule that nobody but him can have a long and awesome mustache. Trevor welcomes me with a smile and steps aside to let me in. Inside is Chief chewing on a sandwich while planning something.

"Yo, Fred, have you seen Shade?" I casually ask.

Chief stops and turns to look at me. Another unwritten rule is never dissing Chief's red hair. He looks pretty young (even though he is seventeen) with his bright blue eyes and freckles.

"You do now you have to call me Chief, right?" He says, even though he is smiling.  
"Well, I always fuck around with authority…" I smirk at him. Senior hits me on the back of my head and Fred laughs.  
"Sure you do. Now, as punishment, I condemn you to stay with Shade for the rest of your life in the computer room!" He says dramatically.  
"Oh no!" I shout while trying to keep my laugh in. I should have already been kicked out because of the cheeky remarks I make. Thankfully, he can take a joke pretty often and he likes me. I am one of the co-founders of the Shadow Roses; so kicking me out would have been pretty hard in the first place.

But I get the hint and dramatically leave the room to head for the computer lab. On the way, I bump into Sniper.  
"Hey, Li-" He starts, but I correct him.  
"Tut tut tut. You're still not in a high enough place to call me that." I grin evilly at him. He sighs in response.  
"Then when am I high enough?"  
"Are we talking about being high?" Cheeky laughs and steps in. The blond guy before me blushes; he is still being a newbie to drugs and he has some dumb morals. He shakes his head.  
"Nope."

I let the two guys be and walk down the hallway and climb a couple of stairs. The elevator doesn't work anymore, but I don't care. I hate being in small rooms anyways. Except if it's with my boyfriend. Then I would do anything. I reach the computer room and knock again. Shade opens and hugs me. I hug him back. I take a deep breath to take in his delicious smell. I look with my plain green eyes into his beautiful grey ones and kiss him.

"I wish we could fuck tonight." I moan and he pets me.

Shade is the only one who everyone refers to by his real name. It doesn't matter anyways, as everyone beneath us thinks it's a nickname. He doesn't talk either. He lost his tongue in a fight once, but he communicates with sign language and paper.

I stroke his chest and kiss him once more, letting my fingers find their way in his black hair with red dyed streaks. Unfortunately, he then signals he has to go back to work again. I groan and let him go. I blow him one last kiss and then walk to my own room. _Maybe we can still watch a movie tonight._

The moment I step into my room I crash on my bed. I have to remind myself to lock my door before falling asleep. Once I'm asleep, you'll need a cannon to wake me. Once I have locked the door I fall on the bed again and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up from an airhorn. That's everyone's way to wake me if they want to tell me something. It hangs outside my room. The rule is: knock and call my name three times. If nothing happens, then get the airhorn. Nobody steals it. Nobody rings it if they don't have a reason.

I remove a bit of drool from my mouth ("Goddammit, did I drool in my sleep again?") and walk to the door. My hair is a mess and my cloths stink, but I really don't care. I unlocked the door and open it. I hope it's Shade, but it's some other dude. I think his name is Kai. He is lower than me, so I don't really care.  
"Chief wants to talk to you."  
"Can't the motherfucker not come here himself?"  
"No."  
"I'm coming."

It's too early for me to get angry at stuff, so I just walk to Chief's room. I knock before coming in. Chief is happy to see me.

"Liz, good thing you're here."  
"Yeah, well, how could I else after you send your bellboy to wake me up from my fucking sleep?"

He ignores it and shows me a couple of maps. Several spots have been marked.

"We are having trouble again with the Green Devils. We just got a tip that they are planning to undermine one of our transports again. I need you and a group of others to 'remove' that little problem." He says with a smirk. I know he wants me to kill those fuckers.  
"I'm in. Do I get to choose myself or are you gonna choose again?" I say.  
"I think you can choose this time yourself. I am sending Sniper with his gang after you though, just in case."

I nod, salute and march out of the room. I grab a couple of 'bellboys' and tell them to gather as much people as possible in the dining room. I make my way to the stage and wait for everyone to gather. About 30 minutes later, most of the people here are in the dining room, waiting for me. I smirk and step up.

"Alright, quiet everyone! Listen up; I need a group of dudes and chicks to dispose of a undermining of a transport and to kill some douchbags. Who wants to come?"

Most of the people raise their hands. I nod satisfied and point at a few people.

"Flight, you're gonna toughen up today. Bear, fuck no. I still remember last time. Dahlia, you're with me too. Shadow, you too. Chase, you're in luck, Chief will be happy if I show another newbie how things are done."

I select two more people (the twins Basher and Bird) and then announce I have enough people. The rest goes back to whatever they were doing. Sniper and his group stay to discuss the details.

"Why are these a-holes here?" Flight asks grumpy.

"Security. They always go with other groups to make sure the police aren't there and such." Shadow explains, flipping their long hair at him. I still don't know if Shadow is male or female. I don't care either. He is a troll and I don't care about trolls.

Sniper nods.

"My name is Sniper and these are my guys. I'll be watching you. Heart?"

I nod and show him the map. I place it on the table and we look at it. He points at a couple of places. "I'll put a few men there. Is that ok?"

My response is to shrug. I'm not good with strategy, so I wouldn't know. "Sure. You know best."

After finishing the rest of the topics of discussion, I head to my room to prepare myself for the mission. Bird is the one who knocks on my room to signal we should go. Together, we pick up the rest of the group and head out.

The sun is already setting as we climb one by one into the sewer. I lead them through the sewers to our destination. Chase, the newbie, has it hard. He isn't used to the smell yet so he is constantly gagging and covering his mouth and nose.

"Chase, stop being a fucking pussy." Basher says.  
"Go easy on him, he's just a newbie. I suppose you were a chicken too the first time you came in here." Dahlia teases him. I feel a fight is coming up. That's the good thing about getting angry easily. You know when a fight is gonna happen.  
"Shut the fuck up guys, focus."

We finally reach the manhole we need to climb out. I step on the ladder and slowly push one side of the heavy lid up to check if it's safe. After a while, I deem the place quiet enough and climb out. I look for a man of Sniper. I see one on a rooftop. He puts up his thump and I signal to the rest to get out. Once Chase has reached the surface, I place my hand on his shoulder.

"It will get better after a while." I say. It's true. Everyone says in the beginning it stinks and later on they fall quiet.  
"Thanks." He responds.  
"I'm just telling my experiences." I say back with a smile.

Bird looks at her watch. "According to the tip, the transport should be here soon. What do we do?"

I look around and try to remember one of Shade's strategies. "We surprise them. Get into hiding and wait until the transport comes. Once they get too close, we attack."

Everyone nods. We get into position and hide. Time passes. After 5 minutes, I'm getting pretty impatient.

"For fuck's sake where are they?" I mutter under my breath.

Then I see them. A couple of men dressed in street cloths. I can see a green tattoo on one of them. The car containing drugs can come any moment. A white car drives around the corner. The street men walk on the street before staying still before the car, forcing the driver to stop. One of our members steps out, looking furious.

"What the fuck is this?"

I glance towards one of Sniper's guys and he nods. Time to go. I take out my gun and take a shot towards one of them. One of the guys gets hit and falls to the ground. This is the cue for the others to start shooting too. The street guys take out their own guns and start shooting at us.

I try to get closer while still firing. I'm not that good of a shooter; I'm better with knives. I often only hit someone with a bullet if they aren't moving. But if I can get close enough, I might get the upper hand. I take a look behind me when I hear someone scream. Basher is holding Bird while still shooting. She's gone. I bite my lip. Bird might have been lower than me, I didn't mind her being around and she was pretty often on missions with me. But there is no time to cry. We have a battle to win. To win another victory in this war.

After a couple of minutes, we all start to run out of bullets. Shadow and Flight are injured badly and need medical attention. Basher seems to be traumatized by his sister's death. Dahlia, Chase and I are in the best shape. Two men of the street guys are dead and one is badly injured. There are still three or four guys left though.

The moment I see they are out of bullets, I put my gun back in my pocket and take out my knife. I charge towards them and stab one of them in the neck. Another guy tries to grab my arm but I kick him in the leg.

I scream when I feel a sharp pain in my back and almost lose my grip on my knife. I turn around to see a guy with a zapper. _Did that motherfucker just electrocute me?!_

Another pain confirms it. They have zappers. As I try to fight them off, one question lingers in my mind. _Why do they have zappers?_ Gang members usually just have guns and knives. Not stuff like that.

A guy is able to catch my arm and twists it. I scream, but I don't let go of my knife. Then I see the tattoo on his neck and I freeze. The tattoo is green, but it is a snake instead of a horned skull. These guys aren't the Green Devils. In fact, no known gang has green snakes. These guys are undercover cops.

As I realize the mistake I made another cop electrocutes me again. This time, it's too much and I loose my grip on my knife. I swear loudly and still find the power to kick them. However, without a knife, I am barely a threat anymore and they easily push me to the ground. My wrists are pressed together and the handcuffs are placed on them.

I look at the rest. Shadow is lying dead on the ground along with Basher. Dahlia supports Flight as they try to get into the sewers again. I don't see Chase anywhere. I hope he made the right choice to get out of here and get help. _But would that matter then? I mean, neither Chase, Dahlia or Flight know the sewers that good. Against the time they made it to the base, I'm already away from here._

Two cops pull me up and drag me to their police car, which is standing a few streets away from here.

 _Why didn't Sniper or his gang inform me of this? Did they see it too late?_

I try to get out of their grip, but to no avail. They are simply too strong. They say things against me, but it goes straight through my head as I realize what happened.

 _I'm caught. I'm going to jail. Maybe I'll be even executed. Whatever it is, I will never see them again. I will never joke around with Chief anymore. I won't hang out with Senior anymore. I won't argue with Cheeky anymore. And I will never, ever be again with the love of my life._

As I am sitting in the car with a cop next to me, I can only stare at my hands.

 _I fucked up. If I only had waited to see what happened, I might have realized they weren't the guys we needed to kill. Now they have enough proof to get me in jail, or worse. If I only weren't so impatient…_

* * *

The ride is short. When they arrive at the police station, they take me inside. My stuff had been already taken away. _At least I wasn't carrying any drugs, so maybe they won't have enough to proof that we transport drugs. And other stuff._

During the questioning, I try not to say anything. Try to be surprised. Try not to get angry.

"We have proof you are connected to gang." The female officer says. I roll my eyes. "Well duh, I have a fucking black rose on my tummy. Everyone knows black roses are the sign of the Shadow Roses."  
"If you cooperate with us, you might get a lighter punishment." She continues, like she didn't hear me.

 _Oh sure, me, one of the core members of the Shadow Roses gets a lighter punishment just because she rats out her friends. Lighter punishment my ass. I fucking killed so many people I lost count. How can you even think I will get a lighter punishment?_

Instead of saying all of this, I just shrug.

"Let's start simple. How long have you been in the Shadow Roses now?"

 _Since the beginning, nine years ago._ "About a year and a half. I was kicked out by my mother. You either join a gang then or you die alone on the streets. It's that simple."

I know she isn't completely taking my story, but she doesn't say anything about it. Lying is the best way here.

"How many others are in that gang?"  
"I dunno, but it's pretty big." _At least that's true.  
_ "Where do you guys come together?"  
"Do you really think I would tell you that?"

I avert my eyes and stare at the wall. I don't want to talk to her. She is working on my nerves.

"Do you know the leader?"

I'm silent for a moment. I really don't want to do this. I really don't want to tell her. But she is pressing on me. I can't rat out my friends though.

"Fuck off."  
"I am repeating the question: do you know the leader?"  
"And I repeat, go fuck yourself."  
"This is a serious matter young lady."  
"I am not a 'lady'!" I scream at her. _Why is she acting like my mother used if she was angry? She has no right to look like her in any way!_

I glare at her and she glares back.

"You are in big trouble, missy. We have enough proof that you have murdered several people. Your friends can't save you anymore, so you can better try to save yourself."

I nearly explode of anger. She has the nerves to tell me to rat out the people I hold dear.

"Save myself? Like I can. I know I won't see them again, whatever happens. So I rather die a hero than become a villain."

She laughs. "You? A hero? Girl, you have no idea how wrong you are."

"Oh really? A hero protects people. I've been protecting my friends, just like they protect me. The ones who died called for it. They shouldn't mess with us. They deserve to die."

"Nice friends you have then, abounding you while they run away."

Bam. That hit hard. I have no idea what to say. _Is she right? Do they care for me?_ I shake my head. _She's just messing with my head. I can't let her do that._

"They did what was right. I made a mistake. They didn't have to pay. The dead shouldn't be dead. It's my fault."

It is silent between us.

"Do you have anywhere else to go to?" She asks. I shake my head.

The silence continues. Then the cop stands up.

"Your lawyer will be here soon. You can always talk, but you have the right to be quiet."

 _Oh, I'll be quiet. Don't you worry about that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeez, updating took longer than I thought. Good thing I got some followers and even** **favorites! Only one review though, which is a pity, since I love reviews. Thank you doctorwho1546 for your kind review.**

 **Still no canon characters yet, but next chapter will feature them. Until then, enjoy the show!**

* * *

I'm brought back to my cell. Inside is a pair of cloths and a meal in a box. I sit on the bed and open the box. I don't want to change out of my cloths, how dirty and ripped they are. They are everything I have now. But I'm hungry and I have never been one to reject a meal. Besides, starving myself won't solve anything now, how much I want to. I can always stop eating though.

A few times, I'm taken again for questioning. One time they also make a photo of me. I've met my lawyer. He is very positive. He can't deny the fact I will get a punishment for certain, but he says that there might be a good chance I will only be in prison for a couple of years. And that if I get out, I might have a chance to better my life. _Yeah, right. I already wouldn't be able to get a job due to my lack of school, but now I will never be able to have a 'normal' life. I was condemned to the street-life ever since mom and dad died. The first chance I get, I'll go back to the Shadow Roses._

My trial is coming closer and closer. Every night, I dream of the Shadow Roses breaking into here and getting me out. But I know that won't happen. We have never saved anyone from prison. There is no way they're gonna change that, even with me behind bars. It's too dangerous. And I understand. At least for the lower class. I would split the world in half for my lover.

When the day of the trial comes, I simply wait for the cops to get me to the courthouse. When they finally come, they cuff me up again and take me to the car. I try not to resist too much. When the car arrives at the courthouse, people with cameras are standing there. I pay them no attention and walk with the cops to the entrance. People are yelling. It's annoying.

The courtroom is different than I imagined. I sit on a chair next to my lawyer. He advised me not to say anything except if I'm asked a question. For some reason, I feel nervous. Today is the day I will hear what will happen to me. A couple of people in black robes look at me. Everyone is looking at me. I try not to be bothered by it and fiddle with my nails.

"Court is now in session."

The trial starts. I'm asked about my name and job.

"Lisa Wallhouse. And I don't have a job."

The rest just goes into a blur. I can't understand the difficult words they are using. I'm getting asked a question here and there and I just answer them without giving them any information about the Shadow Roses. They may know everything about me and throw me in jail, but they ain't touching my family.

Then, a voice breaks me out of my trance.

"I suggest a life-long sentence. There is little to no chance that this girl will not repeat her mistakes. Therefor, there is no hope of redemption." The guy, who is trying to convince the judge to throw me into jail, says.

"Yeah, take a guess how." I say before I can stop myself. The room falls silent.

"Is that so, Miss Wallhouse? Can you elaborate on that?" the guy says with a smirk on his face. I want to punch him. Real bad. I don't know what he means with elaborating, but I guess he wants me to explain it.

"Sure, if you want me to explain, I'll explain." I say, glaring at him. "You rich guys don't know this, but I will never be able to get a job. Ever since I landed on the street, I wasn't able to go to school anymore. I didn't have a reason. I didn't have the money. But, not only am I underage, but without a diploma, people won't hire you. So you either get a job as a toilet cleaner or you do illegal stuff. There is no way I can get an education anymore. So do whatever you want to me, but my life has already been decided. Spend my years in prison or spend my years in a gang. Your choice."

They are all silent when I finish talking. I huff and look away again. _Yeah, whatever happens to me, I'll stay loyal to the Shadow Roses. You won't get this tattoo of me. My sign of loyalty._

My lawyer coughs to get the attention. I give him none, but I do decide to listen.

"Your highness, I would like to propose an alternative solution."  
"I am listening."  
"Miss Wallhouse just said that she wouldn't be able to get an education anymore, thus eliminating her chances of blending into society. However, if we were to give her an education, she could be able to get an occupation and be of service to society."

I turn my head to look at him. _An education?_

"Recently, a new project has started called 'Project Relearn'. It involves children with a criminal background who didn't have a chance to get an education because of their parents and/or financials. The children are partly of fully adopted by subsided guardians who provide either education, a job or both. Problem-children will learn this way how to work in society and will have a higher chance of getting a permanent job. And thus, will have less risk of falling into old habits again."

I look at awe at him. I'm so astonished I can't even be angry with him for calling me a problem-child.

The discussion goes further. I know I'm scolded at one point for involving myself in the conflict, but I forget about the moment it reaches my brain. My head is a mess. I don't know what's going on anymore.

"Alright, after hearing all these standpoints and arguments, I think I'm ready to deliver a verdict. Miss Lisa Wallhouse will hereby be sentenced to participate in Project Relearn."

The hammer lands on the desk with a loud noise.

"Court dismissed!"

I just blink in confusion as people start to leave and I'm forced to walk back to the car.

 _So that is my punishment? No jail, no death? Just getting adopted by someone and get some education? Is this a dream?_

I can't help but smile softly. _I must be lucky. I could have gotten much worse out of that. And I might have a chance to go back to my friends again!_

* * *

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I'm taken to a special place where other kids who are in the project go. I am taken to my own cell. About the two or three days, I'm taken to a room where a couple or just a man or woman talks to me. They mainly want to know about my former life and my skills, to see if I'm fit to be adopted by them.

Weeks pass by, and I'm no step further. I am begin to suspect whoever is in charge doesn't want me to be adopted. I'm fine with it though. The food's good, the cell is warm and nobody dares to even talk to me.

One day, an agent comes to my cell. "Come. The supervisor wants to talk to you. It's about your adoption."

I am surprised, but I nod. I've been holding myself in for very long. In the beginning, I tried to pick a fight with some people, but the people here made it clear that if I do one thing wrong, I'll be send to jail for real.

And now I'm sitting on a chair against the man in charge here.  
"So Lisa. You might have noticed not many people were interested in you."  
"I'm not sure of that. I've talked to lots of people. They just don't choose me." I respond. The man smiles.  
"Unfortunately, that may be part our fault. We didn't want you to fall back into old habits, so we wanted an address for you as far as possible from your gang. Before you get angry, please know that we only did that to help you."

I want to say something, but I can't seem to get out of my words. So I just shrug and drink my tea. Tea is disgusting. I prefer coffee.

"Not just that, but you are one of the first children here with a heavy backstory. Most of the kids here are because they have done rather…petty things. Stealing, for an example, and sometimes a kill. We have never had someone who has killed many people and was deeply involved in a huge gang, possibly being a core member. Most people are afraid of you because of that."

I can't help but smirk a little. _Cool. People I don't know are scared of me. That's amazing._ However, the supervisor has called me for a reason. I don't trust it completely.

"However, in the end, we finally managed to get in contact with someone who is glad to adopt you." He says shoving a piece of paper towards me. I don't recognize all the words, but I can make out of it that it is some kind of contract. One name gets my attention.

"Lisa…Hitachiin?" I read out loud. The man chuckles. "That will be your name from now on." "Oh."

I put the paper back on the table and stare at him.  
"If you agreed to the adoption, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin must live pretty far away."  
"Indeed. That is why I called you here. I wanted to inform you that you'll to need to make a long travel. Don't worry, you don't have to pay it yourself."

There is something more about it.

"Ok. When will I board the train?"

"You don't understand. A train will not be enough to get you to your destination. I'm afraid you will need to travel to your destination by plane. We will also need your information to make you a passport."

I freeze as I realize where he is going. A passport. A plane. _It can't be._

"S-so what is my destination?" I ask. I can't help but feel a bit afraid. He smirks.

"I am glad you realized it. As the family Hitachiin lives in Japan, I am happy to inform you that you will be the first person in the project to be adopted overseas.

* * *

I sit in my cell. Just sitting and nothing else. I'm still not over the shock. All this time, I imagined escaping from my foster parents and going back to my friends. But now that dream is shattered. There is no way they can come all the way to Japan. All the way across the ocean. So I just stare blankly at the ceiling as I recall all memories with them. Especially my first memory with them is precious.

~Flashback~

A little, seven-year-old me is walking through the city, feeling hungry. I know I'm a good target for kidnapping and such, but I don't care. I don't have someone who could pay money for me anymore.

I am hungry. Perhaps I should steal again. Daddy always said stealing is bad, but daddy is not here anymore and I'm so hungry. I'm sure he won't mind one more time. After all, begging people for money doesn't work. They say I should go back to my parents and feel ashamed. I try to tell them I don't have a mommy and daddy anymore, but they just chase me away. I'm too scared to beg.

I see a young man walking with a group of boys my age. He has a long, brown coat. There must be something in it. Maybe some money.

I sneak towards them and try not to be noticed by them. The man is especially busy with the red-haired one, who keeps hanging onto his arm.

"No, we should save the money. Isn't that right, dad?"

 _Is the man the daddy of the red-haired boy? They don't look like each other._

There is a white-haired boy with them. He is loud. And he keeps making stupid jokes. There is also a black-haired boy with them, but he doesn't say much. He keeps looking in my direction though. I feel a little angry. _How am I supposed to take his money if he keeps looking at me?!_

Finally, I am able to slip my hand into his pocket. I directly succeed and I take a wallet out of it. I quickly run away before they notice me. I turn a few corners and slip into an alleyway. I rest against a trashcan and take a look at the wallet. It's filled with lots of money. I laugh happily. I can eat again.

Suddenly, the black-haired boy stands before me.  
"Stealing is bad, you know?" He says. I scream and try to run, but he grabs my arm.  
"You're hungry, aren't you? You must be living on the streets too."

I stop running and look confused at him. _How does he know that?_ He smiles in response.  
"I have lived on the streets too. But you don't have to worry. I won't tell."

His promise is broken however, when the other kids and the man turn the corner and spot us.  
"Hey! You stole the money!" The red-haired one says angrily. The black-haired boy stands between them and me.  
"Don't hurt her! She was only trying to get money to eat!"

I take a step backwards as the man looks at me. "Another one, hah? Hm. I think I can take one more, but she has to be the last one."

The white-haired boy smirks. "Say Shade. Do you like her?"

Shade (the black-haired boy) blushes and glares at him. "I don't!" "You do!" I don't!" "You do!"

While the two are arguing, the man steps forward.  
"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm Trevor. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
"I'm Lisa." I say quietly.  
"Alright Lisa. The boy with the red hair here is Fred. The boy with the white hair is Josh. And the boy with the black hair is called Shade." He says.

Fred steps forward. He doesn't look happy.  
"Are your parents killed by evil men too?" He asks. The memory I get is painful and I immediately start to tear up. I still find the power to nod though. Suddenly, the red-haired boy smiles.  
"Don't worry, Shade and Josh have their parents killed by evil men too. Just like me! So you can come live with us. Right, dad?"  
"Of course." He smiles.

I wonder why Fred keeps calling him dad, but I don't care. If they want to take care of me, then I'm happy.

~Present time~

I pull up my legs and bury my head in my arms. I haven't been much in that position lately, but now is a good time. I don't want to cry, but tears already flow over my cheeks.

 _Why did I have to be adopted by some Japanese guy!? Why did I have to leave my family!? Haven't you already punished me enough life?!_

The familiar feeling called rage fills my chest. I stand up and rip the pillow open. I smash everything I get in hand. It calms me. When my fit is finally done, my whole cell is trashed, but I feel happy. It's nice to know that I still am capable of destroying things.

I feel tired, so I put the bed in the right place again and lie down. I regret destroying my blanket now, as it is cold. But I try to ignore the feeling. It isn't the first time I've slept in the cold.

* * *

The next morning I'm wake up on the cold floor. I blink confused until I see one of the guards in my cell.

"Finally, you're up. Now go pack your stuff and go to the cafeteria to eat. You're leaving in an hour."

I don't have anything to pack, so I spit on the ground before him and start to walk out of the cell to go to the cafeteria. However, the guard stops me and pulls me up.

"Listen up you little shit. You might think the whole world revolves around you and that you are oh so poor for landing up here. But you don't even deserve to be here. So you should learn to be a little more grateful." He growls against me. I snort.

"Was that meant as a threat?"

Smack!

My cheek feels sore where he hit me. I growl back a little, but smile satisfied. I won't let them get to me.

"You're lucky we can't turn back the adoption. Otherwise you wouldn't have end up so pretty."

He throws me to the ground. I land against the wall. My back hurts like hell, but I don't care. I will never have respect for those assholes.

I turn my back to him and walk out of the cell, to the cafeteria. I hang around some other guys and girls and eat a couple of stuffed potatoes. When it's finally time for me to go, I wave goodbye and go with the cops waiting for me.

They escort me to the car. Once I'm inside, they drive off to the airport. As we are driving, I look out of the window at the street. I already miss the gang. I try my best to not show any tears and it works.

 _Let me out! I want to go home!_

These thoughts continue as we arrive at the airport. I'm escorted to the small airplane. I feel nervous. I have never been in a plane before. What if we fall out of the sky? A small bump in my back reminds me I have to keep walking. The shackles around my wrists are annoying, as I can't wipe my sweating hands on my pants.

Inside the plane, they remove the shackles, which keep my hands on my back…only to place them again on my hands when I hold them for my body. I look angrily at the cop before me.

"How did you think I could attack you with all those cops in the first place?"  
"I don't know, but we're not taking any risks. If you get thirsty or hungry, report it." Is my reply.

I get to sit in a rather comfy chair by the window with a cop next to me. I look outside. This feels weird. I can't believe that in a few moments, I will never see my homeland again. I will never see my friends again.

 _No, I don't wanna go! Let me out! Just let me out!_

I gasp as the plane starts to move. I realize I am in a deathtrap. If the plane crashes, I'm done for. I resist the urge to bang on the window and scream in fear. I can't let them know how scared I am.

The plane moves faster and faster. Breathing becomes difficult. I want to get out of this place. But I can't.

Suddenly, I feel the plane starts moving upwards. And I know one thing for sure: I hate flying.

The next two hours I spend in fear trying to not look outside the window. I never had a fear of heights, but this is just ridiculous. I bite my teeth even harder and dig my nails into my palms. The cops know I'm scared, judging by the occasional snigger. I don't care; I'm busy scaring myself.

 _Why do people want to fly? It's horrible! Oh my god, I'm going to fall out of the sky. I'm going to go down. Why would people wish they could fly? Oh my god I am going to kill the first person that says they like planes. Oh my god, oh my god…_

The rant continues for more than thirty minutes until one of the cops asks if I want to drink something. I shakily nod. _Perhaps a nice drink can get my mind off._

I'm given a glass of water and I am so very thankful. I down the water in one gulp. _Perhaps not my best idea. Now my hoodie and pants are wet. And I don't have any water to calm myself again._

"Dude, why were you so nice?"  
"I had a fear of flying myself when I was a kid. I know how much torture this is."  
"Even more reason to ignore her."

I ignore the words of the cops and stay silent. I don't have any power to have any kind of snarky remark. I feel powerless. So very powerless. Even in the cell, completely alone, I didn't feel as miserable as now. I sigh and place my head against the comfy chair.

 _Maybe if I go to sleep, everything will be all right. You know what, maybe this is all one big, nasty dream. If I go to sleep and wake up, I'm back at the hotel with everyone. Shade is here, John is here, Fred is here…_

And so I fall asleep.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. Next chapter: the arrival in Japan! Some canon characters are finally introduced, along with an OC from Adopted Secrets! So, see you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the new chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

The cop next to me forcefully wakes me up. It's not a dream. I yawn and try to rub my eyes as good as possible.

"We're almost at our destination. And do you know you drool in your sleep?" he says. I shot him a nasty look, but remain silent. _At least we will land on the ground now._ But when we start going down, I learn one thing.

Landing is just as nasty as taking off.

* * *

The moment we land, I need to forcefully resist myself to not jump out of the plane and kiss the ground by biting on my lip. I need to stop doing that; it's really bad for my lips.

The cops guide me out of the plane. My ears hurt and I'm in a bad mood. Outside is a car waiting for us. It will most likely bring us to my new parents. I look around to distract myself.

 _So this is Japan? It must be full of homos._

I use the ride to my new home to observe the surroundings. It's…not all too bad. The only thing is that I cannot read what is on the buildings and boards and such. That could be a problem. I still feel a little sleepy, so I rest my head on my arm and thank my ability to be able to sleep everywhere.

When I wake up, we're at the house. Correction, villa! The place looks huge and there is no doubt my parents are rich. Outside, a woman and a man with auburn hair are waiting before the door. I let my hand go over my mouth to remove my drool and use the same hand to flatten my hair to make myself a little bit more presentable. Because why not?

The door is opened for me and I step out. I feel a little rebel, so I put my hands in my pockets as casually as I can do. It's a bit of a weird sight. Casual little me, surrounded by agents and standing for a villa with two rich people.

"Ah, you must be Lisa." The man says. I nod.

"Sup?"

I immediately feel a stomp in my side.

"My excuses. I think it would be good to teach her a few manners as soon as possible." The head agent says.

The woman nods and steps forward.

"Don't worry, there is nothing we can't handle. Now dear, are you coming with us?"

I nod again, but before I can go, the head agent grabs my arm.

"Now, behave yourself. One wrong thing and we will know."

I glare at him, but remain silent and nod. Then I shook his hand off me and follow my new parents.

Inside, it looks even bigger. I don't have time to look my eyes out as maids hurry up to me, mostly just to see me.

"The mistress requests you clean yourself up before presenting yourself. Let me guide you to your room." A maid with blonde hair, blue eyes and an American accent tells me.

I shrug and follow her to a small, but comfortable looking room. It's way better than my old room, but it wasn't what I had in mind when I saw the huge ass house.

"No queen-sized beds for me?" I attempt at a joke to get more information. The maid shakes her head.

"Maids do not get queen-sized beds."

 _So I'm a maid now. Great. That is the one thing I always wanted in life. The perfect example of slavery and obedience . Totally not sarcastic._

In the room is a shower. I take off my cloths and throw them on the bed. I hope it has warm water as I step under it and turn the knob. It has, and it feels amazing. I wash every inch of my body, something I haven't been able to do for a long time. When I finally step out of it my fingers are wrinkled, but I don't care.

I see the maid has left. I grab a towel and dry my body off. However, as I want to put my cloths on again, they're gone. I scowl. _I am an idiot. Of course she would take my dirty cloths. I hope she doesn't throw them away._ I look through the room for other cloths while blaming myself for losing the only thing I had from my homeland. Well, except my tattoo.

I finally find a pair of cloths in the closet. And I'm not happy with it. The reason? It's a purple and white maid's dress. In the closet I find a pair of stockings, a frilly hairpiece, a pair of gloves and a pair of sturdy black boots. I frown at the boots. _Why do I have boots? The maids from before had those kind of ballerina's. Why not me?_

I don't complain though and put on the cloths. They're not too bad. I hate skirts but this one goes over my knees. I feel something off about those stockings, but I ignore it. There is a make-up table too, but I ignore it as well. I have sworn I will never, ever look like a slut by putting on make-up.

I feel…girly in this cloths and it's not a feeling I like. But I can't do anything about it, so I just step outside and hope for the best. The maid from before greets me. I shot a glare at her.

"Did you take my cloths away?" I growl.

"Unfortunately, your previous cloths did not match your current job, so I had to remove them. It's not like you will need them anymore. Now, follow me. I will bring you to the master and the mistress."

I growl a soft "You're lucky I can't do shit right now" and follow her, not the best mood.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin are in the living room, waiting for me. The moment Mrs. Hitachiin sees me, she gasps with delight.

"Oh my, I never knew how pretty can be without those dirty cloths."

Mr. Hitachiin stands up and walks to me, frowning.

"Yeah, I guess she is a good choice…but we will have to cover up those scars…"

He refers to the many scars on my face and the rest of my body.

"Why would they be a problem?" I ask.

"You should learn not to talk back to me. And from now on, you'll have to address me as master. And to answer your question, every member of the Hitachiin household needs to look perfect. And those scars make you look uglier than you are."

I still don't understand why looks should matter. Back home, a scar means respect. The bigger the scar, the more you have struggled and the more respect you earn. Even Chief gives respect to those who have bigger and more scars. But I guess that doesn't matter here. I miss my home.

I shrug and nod. I don't look forward to using make-up, but if that keeps me out of prison, it's fine. The master of the house smiles and gestures to the blonde maid.

"This is Saskia and she will take you under her guidance. You have a lot to learn, so we will start as fast as possible."

We hear a small knock on the door.

"Ah, my sons are here." Mr. Hitachiin says gleefully. The doors open.

The woman says something in a language I don't understand and sounds like gibberish to me. I turn towards the door to see who she is talking to.

In the door opening, a pair of cute nine-year-old twins smiles at me.

 _Why do I have the feeling I'm going to have a hard time around these kids?_

* * *

I stare at the two little kids as they watch me curiously. I have no idea how to act, where to put my hands (considering I have no pockets) or how to place my feet. I finally just decide to cross my arms, straighten my back and place my feet together.

"Hi, I'm Lisa."

Mrs. Hitachiin walks to her sons and places her hands on their shoulders.

"My little angels can be a little troubling, but I'm sure you'll end up liking them. The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru. It's not bad if you confuse them in the beginning, most do. Just try to remember their names and everything should be fine."

I nod. I really don't look forward spending time with those children, but I have no other choice. Unless I can find a way to escape back to America, I'm stuck here.

"Sure, whatever."

Mrs. Hitachiin's face slightly darkens, but quickly regains her usual smile. "Don't worry my dears, she will learn very soon to have the right manners." She says more to me than her sons.

I don't like the sound of that.

After the introduction, Saskia guides me away. Just as the door closes, I look back to see the boys grinning evilly at me. _Are they challenging me? Well then, I have never backed down from a challenge, so I'm ready for whatever they're challenging me with!_

Saskia first leads me to what looks like a dining room. It isn't anything special; it's just a room with two long tables and a lot of chairs. One the other side of the room is an opening in the wall.

"This is where you will eat. You wake up at 6.00 am and have breakfast here at 6.30 am. At 1 pm you return here for lunch. At strictly 8 pm you will dine here. I warn you to come not too late, or the food will be gone. You eat with some of the other maids. Don't worry about the place becoming too crowdy; the staff is split into groups and each groups eats on a different time. On Tuesday and Saturday you have labor duties with your group at 7 pm. Don't be late."

 _So, it's a bit like school, hah? I hope there are enough clocks to check the time on._

I nod to show I understand. I don't want to talk to her after she has destroyed my cloths. A part of my identity.

"Some of your duties may change after a certain period. When that happens, you'll be informed of the new time schedule."

She hands me a note on which my duties are printed. I scan it quickly. Every day, I have different chores, but some things stay the same. Namely, training in the dojo at 7 am. Except on Thursday, when I need to be in a different room. It only says 'special training' though, nothing more. It makes me curios.

"What is 'special training'?" I ask before I can stop myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wasn't supposed to say anything to her! I wanted to remain silent to piss her off!_

Saskia doesn't even look at me. "You will find out soon enough. Come, you need to learn the whereabouts of other important places."

She takes me to another big room, this time filled with many beds in rows. Each bed has a drawer by its side. The big windows allow lots of light to come in.

"This is where the other maids sleep. You're a special case, so you will have your own room for now."

"Hey, why does my room have no windows!?" I suddenly realize. She sneers and looks at me.

"Do you really think we would provide you with a chance to escape? You will have to earn enough trust to be able to sleep here if you want windows that much, missy."

 _Why is everyone calling me missy!?_

"To get back on topic, for the next few days, instead of following your schedule, you will come here after your training in the dojo to learn all you need to know about being a maid and working here."

I mutter something she can't understand. I will hate this part the most; I can feel it.

"The time you will spend here with me is determined by your progression. The more cooperative you are, the easier this will be for you."

My only response is to turn away and huff. _Haha! Take that lady!_

She isn't very impressed though. Without another word she takes me on a tour through the rest of the villa. It is very big and I fear I will get easily lost without help.

"Don't worry about getting lost. There are always other servants around to give directions. You can ask them anytime, so you don't have to be shy." Saskia suddenly says to me. Offended for being called 'shy' of all things, I growl and look in a different direction. She suddenly stops.

"My bad. Let me rephrase that last part. You can ask the other servants anytime, as long as your incredible _pride_ allows it."

I glare at her and she glares back. We have just entered a battle, and it's not one I will lose.

We finally end the tour by my room. I want to go inside, but she holds my arm. Reacting on instinct, I slap it away. She immediately grabs my other arm and pins me against the wall.

"You don't like it here? Well, too bad, then you should have not been involved in your gang in the first place. You made the mistakes, so now suffer the consequences."

A simple spit is all it takes to take her off guard and get out of her grip. "You are not the boss of me." I tell her.

"You might think so, but as long as you work for the Hitachiin's, you're under my guard. I warn you one last time, if you don't want to suffer punishment, ranging from extra work to be send to jail, you will have to learn how to listen to others and to show respect."

I open the door of my room and only give her five words to show what I think of that bullshit before slamming the door shut.

"Fuck you, you cunt-ass bitch."

I can hear her yelling at me, but I don't give a shit. I fall on the bed and take my gloves off. My arms and hands feel much better without them. I also get rid of the dress and the hairpiece, which I both throw in a corner like I used to normally do with my cloths.

I sigh and bury my face in the pillow. I am trapped in a country I know nothing of, forced to do the most dreadful work in my entire life and the one in charge is a bitch. So far so good. Not.

After a while, I take the schedule again and take a look. Most of the chores are cleaning chores like mopping the floor and doing the laundry. When I was outside, I saw a garden too, but I guess they have special people for that. None of my chores seem to involve any of the 'royal' family, what is pretty strange, seeing I was even introduced to the kids. Maybe it's something they do with every new staff member?

Rolling onto my side, I take a look at my scar-filled arms. Not even one person has even shown a spot of amazement for them. And that hurts. That something that is supposed to earn respect is brushed away as something 'nasty'. I have the feeling that the longer I stay here, the more they'll break my identity. Who knows, maybe they'll even give me another name. The thought of getting a new name leaves a nasty taste in my mouth.

I stare at my stomach for some time. The knowledge that they will never be able to remove my tattoo calms me. Whatever happens, a part of myself will stay with me.

"Heart."

My name sounds distance and I hate the fact I'm the one who whispers it. It does raise a question: what are the Shadow Roses going to do now their heart has been taken away?

Will they be able to save me? Can they find me before it's too late? Will the heart of the Shadow Roses beat again?

I shake my head. Such nonsense. I'm called heart because I cut a heart out, not because I'm the heart of the Shadow Roses. But even so, I am an important member! Of course they will save me! It will take time, but they'll save me.

They'll…..save…me….

~Chief~

"What the fuck do you mean: "we had to abound Heart?!" Did she got captured by the Green Devils?!"

I don't like to get angry. I'm not Lisa. But having to hear that our targets captured one of my best friends really frustrates me.

"Calm down Chief." Trevor says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We will find those fuckers and give them a piece of our mind. Getting angry at them won't help right now."

I calm down at the warm touch and nod. "Yeah, you're right. I see the reason for abounding her. I don't approve, but you were only trying to save yourselves. The three of you may go now. Get your wounds fixed and mourn the dead. Don't worry about your leader. She will be fine for now."

The three members who returned, Dahlia, Flight and Chase, nod and turn around. I sigh as I sink back in my chair. Today was a terrible day. Not only did I lose a couple of members who should have survived, but I also lost a dear friend to me by assholes.

A single question lingers in my mind though. _Why did they have equipment like zappers and handcuffs? The Green Devils aren't exactly known for stealing from the police._

"Dad?"

It's been quite some time since I called him that.

"Yes my son?"

"Don't you think it's rather strange? There is something off about that story, but I can't put my finger onto it."

The air is filled with silence. Trevor nods, putting a hand to his chin. "I thought the same thing. Green Devils are normally smarted than to simply stop one of our cars. If they wanted to overthrow a transportation, they would at least have made sure to stop the car out of sight, like misguiding it to a building. But they stopped the car right on the middle of a road. The only thing that is plainer in sight than that is to stop it right before a police station."

He walked back and forth, the ends of his long brown coat going up and down. He twirled his moustache.

"I decided to discuss the matter with Shade. Turns out, he was suspicious the moment the plan lay on the table. Right now, he is researching sources to find answers. I don't think he will respond very well to this news."

I suddenly realize I have to tell Shade, one of my most loyal members and a dear friend, that enemies have taken his girlfriend. I groan in frustration.

"Any orders?" Trevor asks me. I know I will have to do my best to discover the whereabouts of Lisa. Luckily she is one of the toughest members on my team and very loyal, so I can rely on her to not rat us out.

"Keep an eye on the news and let extra men help Shade. Also, send Sniper to me. He failed to do his job."

Trevor nods and walks out of the room. I turn around in my chair and look at an old picture of the original Shadow Roses. Lisa is standing next to Shade, holding his hand and at the same time shaking her fist at Cheeky.

"Don't worry Lisa," I say in myself "we will save you. You can count on us."

* * *

 **Ahaha! I never intended to make a OC/host fanfic. There are too many out there and Lisa wouldn't fit with any of them. So, instead, my story will follow a different route.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh! I'm so excited! I already have three reviews! I know not many canon characters have appeared now, but that's the cost of trying to construct a good backstory for an OC. To be honest, I rather have this than start out right away with the club. But, enough talk, you're here to read the next chapter, so I'll stop talking and let you enjoy!**

* * *

~Lisa~

Shade has wrapped his arms around me. I'm not facing him, but I know it's him. Those nice, warm arms, that scent…

I reach up my hands and cup his face. He kisses my shoulder and I giggle. It's a beautiful evening. It's not cold on the rooftop and there is no wind either. I want to face him, so I turn around. I feel like I'm melting before him, he is that hot.

We dance. I'm not a dancer, neither is he. But it doesn't matter. There are no worries on this roof. No fears, no pain, no sadness. Only fun and love.

"Lisa."

His voice sounds weird and distant. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. He eyes me and I grin cheekily. He kisses me too, but it turns quickly into a heavy make-out.

"Take me." I moan.

He only smiles and our lips almost touch again…

"MISSY!"

I am immediately woken up by that loud noise. I quickly look around me for the source of that noise. In the door opening, Saskia is standing there with a megaphone in her hand.

"That I have to wake you up with a megaphone…" She grumbles.

It takes me a few moments to realize where I am. Once I see it was a dream, I groan and fall back on the bed.

"You're late for our session. Way too late." Saskia criticizes me. "Heavy sleeper." I reply.

That doesn't satisfy her. She walks up to me and begins to pull my arm. "Out of bed. Then go take a shower. You have drooled all over yourself."

Taken aback by her surprising strength, I fall on the ground. It takes a few moments for me to get on my feet. A hot shower sounds really nice, but I don't want to give into her commands. She won't get me down.

The moment she leaves the room, I quickly put on my new cloths. I still hate them. Why can't I wear pants? Those are much nicer. I don't even bother to remove the drool on my face, because I know she will throw a fit.

I get lost twice before I finally find the maids' bedroom. Not that I wouldn't want to get lost on purpose. But this place is so big I don't even need to try to get lost. When I arrive with my hands behind my arms, Saskia is waiting for me, looking impatient.

"Did you even bother to come here as soon as possible?"

"I think you can guess the answer." I smirk at her. She takes a deep breath and I cheer inside. Then she walks over to me. I stand still as a statue. I don't want her to think I'm afraid of her. Then she grabs my arms and I growl on instinct.

"Dogs growl. You are not a dog, are you?" She says and I glare. She moves my arms down to my sides.

"Arms down when you're not holding something or reaching up."

She lets my arms go and I place them back over my head. She doesn't say anything and walks around me. I follow her with my eyes. Suddenly, she yanks at the collar of my dress.

"Stand straight. You are a lady of class and you need to express that."

Once she lets go, I crook my back so much it hurts. Since I still keep my arms high up, it looks really weird and it isn't a nice feeling either. As response, she grabs my face. I take the opportunity to give her a cocky look.

"Face up, unless you're looking down."

Looking down and making her angry is really fun.

"Looks like we have a lot to do."

She then takes a few steps back. "Alright, let's see if you can be patient. Stay still for a few moments."

 _Like hell._

I immediately start to walk around, ignoring every order. But by every order I refuse, walking becomes harder. Because I'm looking down, I can't see where I'm walking. My back is killing me and my arms are getting really tired.

The bed dooms up too quickly and I trip over it. The landing is hard. I'm sure I have a couple of bruises and scratches.

"See? Denying orders will only make everything harder for you."

I turn around. Saskia is standing over me, holding out her hand. I slap it away. "I will never take orders from someone like you."

She brushes her hand on her skirt, like I'm covered with mud and she touched me. "You must have been taking orders from your gang leader, otherwise you wouldn't be here. What's the difference between him or her and me?"

I know she is right, but I don't want to talk. I don't want her to know anything about me. So I stay silent while the minutes pass.

"You don't want to talk? That's all right. I'll figure it out eventually. With or without your help. You're dismissed for now."

I stomp out as fast as I can. Suddenly I realize I took an order from her. I went out on her request. Angrily, I kick a ball away, breaking a vase. It looks expensive. I sigh and look at my belly. Once, years ago, when I was still sleeping alone, I wished I lived in a castle. With lot's of furnaces and food. But now, I wish I were with my friends instead of here.

To distract my mind, I take another look at the ball. Where did it actually come from? I mean, the servants here obviously wouldn't want something that can break stuff in here.

A look around rewards me with a glimpse of a ginger boy at the end of the hallway. _Aha, that's why. Of course, one of those twins must have sneaked it inside the hallway to play, but then saw me and ran away, forgetting the ball._

Now, I could do two things. One, I could tell him to go away or tell someone else. In any way, remove his playtime. But that wouldn't be fun. So, option two…

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't tell anyone." I call out in my sweetest voice to him. Saskia probably wouldn't want me to encourage the boy to kick the ball around and break stuff in the progress. Which is exactly what I should do right now.

The boy peeks around the corner, staring at me. He must be scared or afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm not like those other maids. Let's play together."

Silence continues. He breaks it by spouting out words I can't understand. Then I realize the boy apparently doesn't speak English. I am an idiot. Of course he doesn't! This isn't an English speaking country and what age is he? Nine? Ten?

 _Now what? I don't speak whatever he is speaking and he can't seem to understand me. What do I do? Well, if language isn't working, maybe I should start speaking in gestures._

I roll the ball slowly over to him. He eyes it curiously before reaching down to pick it up. When he grabs it, he immediately stares back at me. I smile and kneel down, holding out my hands. I remember this game from when I was young. Hopefully he understands what I'm trying to tell.

He first looks at the ball, then to me. Then back at the ball. I flick my hands to gesture to give the ball back. He looks down before walking over to me. After he hands me over the ball, he looks down. I think he thinks I am telling him he should stop playing.

 _Oh no sir, you are not going to get out of this that easily. I am not going away before you play with me and that's final!_

Before he can walk away, I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up. I shake my head and stand up. I hold out my hand, telling him to stay where he is. I take a couple of steps back and kneel down again. Then I roll the ball back to him.

He seems to understand, because instead of repeating the same process, he rolls the ball back. I nod while grinning my biggest grin and roll the ball back. He smiles, probably happy to have found a new playmate and relieved not to be punished.

Our game of rolling the ball to each other quickly becomes softly kicking the ball to each other. I do my best to hold myself in. I don't want to make this too difficult for him or hurt him.

Suddenly, he puts up his hands like I did before. Then he runs off. I want to go after him, but strangely enough, I stand still like a pillar. Not long after that though, the boy comes back with his twin. He seems rather shy of me. I don't need much time to realize both of them had been playing here, but only one of them was brave enough to come out.

I laugh and slowly kick the ball over to the new guy. He watched it wearily before kicking it back. Slowly but steadily we bring up the speed and soon we're having a great match. A lot of stuff is getting broken, but that's even better! Saskia will be so mad!

But then I see something happening. One of the boys kicks the ball a little too hard and it hits his brother's face. He stumbles backwards, right to the shards of the broken vase. Before I know what I'm doing, I run towards the boy and scoop him up before he can trip and fall into the sharp shards. Doing so messes up my own balance, so instead of the twin, I fall on the broken vase. A sharp pain shoots through my arm as a shard penetrates my skin. Another makes a cut in my face.

When my crash is over, I realize I'm still holding the little guy in my hands and I'm lying on my side in sharp shards. I try to get up, but I hiss in pain when I feel that not only my arm and face hurts, but also my left leg and side.

Luckily, help is on my way. The other boy runs immediately off to tell a servant. I can't really do anything else but continue to lie there while holding up this little boy, who is squirming to get out of my grip. Moaning in pain, I try to think of something to distract both this guy and myself.

 _"_ _It's not bad if you confuse them in the beginning, most do. Just try to remember their names and everything should be fine."_

 _Maybe I should try to see which one of the two this is. What were their names again? Hika? Kao? Let's try that._

"Hika?" I call out. The boy shakes his head.

"Kao?" He seems to hesitate, but then nods. Guess I did learn something today. Even if it isn't something Saskia wanted.

No much later, Saskia, along with another maid comes running in my direction. The other maid shouts something I don't understand, but I don't care. She takes Kao out of my hands and holds him close.

"Care to explain what happened here?" Saskia says and I turn my attention to her. "Depends. Maybe I will if you help me out of here." I say, not in the state to continue to lie down here.

To my surprise, Saskia carefully helps me up. I hiss unintentionally at the pain in my limps and my side.

"You know, if you tell me what happened, I'll make sure to patch you up."

I don't want to tell her. Because I know that I'll be held responsible. Yes, it was partly my fault, but I wasn't the reason the ball was here in the first place. On the other hand, I don't want the kids to get punished.

"Can I get someone else to patch me up then?" I ask.

"I'm one of the few who actually speaks English. And knows first aid. Start talking." She replies.

I want to be stubborn and walk away, but the moment I try to move, the shard in my arm pains me extra hard. Like it's trying to tell me: swallow your fucking pride in for once.

"Fine. But first I want to get this shard out of my arm. And don't punish the kids, it's not their fault."

Saskia seems surprised, but agrees and I follow her to another room for medical attention.

"So, I was going back to my room after being done with your shit." I start the moment I sit down on a chair. I hiss when the pain in my leg protests. I shouldn't have sat down.

"And I broke a vase on the way. Same vase that hurt me. Has to be fucking karma." I continue, briefly stopping to bite my lips when Saskia removes the shard in my arm.

"Then I saw a ball and the little guy that belonged to it. He was shy and he can't seem to understand me, but I was able to convince him I was nice, unlike you, and that he should play with me. Yes, I also did that to piss you off."

She continues to stay silent. _Does she think she will get me if she stays still? Bad luck girl, that will only give me the opportunity to talk as much shit to your face as I want._

"So we played for a while until he ran off to get his bro. He was even shier. But soon we were encaging in this epic battle of soccer! It was amazing! I think we broke a lot of stuff, but I don't give a fuck. The game was fun. Ten out of ten. Would do it again."

Another hiss escapes my mouth as she rubs alcohol on my wounds. "Go on." She only says.

"So, at one point, Hika kicked the ball at Kao, who nearly fell into the shards. So, not wanting the little guy to get hurt, I dove in and saved the day."

The both of us stay silent while Saskia wraps a bandage around my arm and patches up the rest of my body. When she is done, she looks at me.

"I have to say, I did not expect you to do such a noble thing."

I shrug and try to stand up. My leg hurts a lot, but I manage to stand on my feet. When I'm sure I stand steady, I look her in the eyes.

"You and I both know how much I hate you and yes, I have done things in the past I maybe shouldn't have done. But I'm not that much of an asshole. I care for children more than you think."

I expect another fight of words between the two of us, but she only nods. "I see. All right, you may go to your room. The children are playing in their room right now, and you shouldn't go see them for the rest of the day. We will talk later about the damage."

Pleasantly surprised, I waggle out of the room. I know I'm not off the hook, but at least I can rest in my room without any current worries. When I finally reach my room after a long, pretty painful walk, I don't hesitate to immediately crash on the bed. My stomach feels empty, but I don't want to eat right now.

I have more than one reason to take better care of children than adults. But I hope those reasons will never reach her ears. I need to continue to uphold the image of a strong, stubborn girl. As long as I can manage that, I will be fine.

I will stay strong.

~?~

Saskia already had the bad feeling the training session was going to be a disaster the moment she woke up. And she was right. The girl was not only late and had to be woken up with a megaphone, risking the possibility of waking the entire house, but she was incredibly stubborn.

Lisa was apparently created to make her mad, there was no other way! She did not even wash herself after Saskia had politely requested it. Well, politely…

At first, she thought she could handle this. It wasn't the first time she was dealing with an annoying servant. But Lisa probably topped them all. It didn't help that Saskia grew more and more impatient with her. Not to mention she was disgusted by the girl's history.

She had not meant to catch the kids playing soccer with Lisa though.

The blond woman had been going through the hall, checking upon several maids and making sure everything was fine. Suddenly, she had heard a loud crash and decided to look where it came from, scared that something had been broken.

After what seemed like ages, she finally started to hear more sounds, including one of the young masters' voices. Thinking the children were playing together and had broken a vase, she decided to peak around the corner to see if any maids were already lecturing them. After all, she was hearing a female voice too.

What she saw was definitely not what she had in mind. Lisa, the stubborn, foulmouthed, asocial girl was happily playing together with the twins. She was shocked. None of the kids seemed to be upset or hurt. Lisa wasn't swearing her mouth off. It was just a fun game between the three of them. The only bad things in the scene were the broken vase and other knocked over or broken things.

Silently to not disturb them, she watched the show for a few minutes before quietly leaving. She couldn't wrap her mind around this. For some reason, the children were never that found of any of the maids. Sure, they liked to color or play a couple of silly games with some of the more easy-going maids, but they were never this excited.

Was it because the girl was clearly breaking rules? Was it because the new maid was doing something with them none of the other maids would do? Or was it simply instinct? And how did she convince them to play even though they didn't know each other's language? How were they communicating?

Her head was swarming with questions, but one stood out above all others. One question she desperately wanted to be answered.

How could they like her?

The girl was irritating, annoying, stubborn, naughty, foulmouthed, unmannered and most of all unpleasant to be around.

So what was Saskia doing wrong? Why did they not like her? What were all the other maids doing wrong?

Eventually, her mind was hurting so bad because of the questions, she decided to stay still, even considering to go to her room and take the rest of the day off. But she couldn't. There was still a lot to be done, not to mention she had to bring out a rapport over the girl. A nearby maid stopped to ask if she was ok.

That was when Hikaru ran to her, yelling her name. He told her something bad had happened and that she needed to come quickly. She soon found out why. Lisa was lying in the broken shards of a vase, holding up Kaoru so the shards wouldn't hurt him.

The other maid was outraged and hysterical about whatever happened, but Saskia could only stare at the girl as she tried to get up, but hissed in pain when it failed.

The other maid got Kaoru quickly out of her grasp, trying to comfort him and checking if he was ok. Lisa tried to get up again, but Saskia could see this wasn't going to happen. The criminal clearly had a shard in her arm and in her leg, her face was cut and she could even see blood on her side.

In exchange for the story of what happened there, Saskia treated the girl's wounds. She listened quietly as the younger girl explained what she was doing there and why. When she was done, she watched the girl trying to get on her feet. Was she really as bad as she thought?

 _I care for children more than you think._

Why would a criminal like her be nice to a child?

 _I care for children more than you think._

Why would she, someone who denies authority, killed people and is so un-childfriendly risk herself getting hurt in order to save a kid?

 _I care for children more than you think._

There was more to it. Saskia knew it. But it was not time to find out what. Right now, she had dismissed the girl. But she would find out one day the true reason for doing such a noble thing.

The rest of the day passed quicker than normal and soon the children were off to bed.

"Saskia?" Mrs. Hitachiin called. The maid walked up to her boss.

"Yes, Mrs. Hitachiin?"

"Please give me a rapport about our newest addition."

Saskia knew this was coming. What should she tell? She had to tell her the results of today's training, but she had the feeling she wouldn't like that. Still, while it did not look like it, the girl had potential. While she was horrible at taking orders, she did know her way with the children.

"Lisa…is not very good when it comes to listening. She is stubborn and likes to annoy me. Whenever I tell her to do something, she does the opposite, purely to irritate me."

Mrs. Hitachiin nodded, understanding her problems. "I expected that. We took her out of her home and force her to become something she didn't ask for. She has a fiery personality."

Saskia took a deep breath before continuing. "But she… is also able to bond with the young masters quickly. Even though they cannot understand each other, she convinced them to play and they seemed to like it."

The rich female chuckled. "I have heard. According to some of the staff, Hikaru and Kaoru constantly asked when they could see 'Biaoretto' again.

This was a surprise for the head maid. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "They nicknamed her Purple?"

The mother of the two kids nodded and stood up. "Indeed. It seems they did not seem to have remembered her name properly when she introduced herself. So, they decided to call her after her dress."

"I advised you to not give her a different color than the rest. Now she will see herself as more important than others." Saskia said a bit gloomy.

"Jealous, my dear? Don't worry, it won't go that quickly. After all, the girl never wanted to be here, so she'll refuse to see herself as a higher maid than the rest of the maids. And as time passes, she will learn to give respect. And if her color does indeed become a threat, we can always switch colors with another staff member." Mrs. Hitachiin said, walking through the room.

"But won't that be…dangerous?"

Mrs. Hitachiin stopped and looked Saskia directly in the eye. "You must know by now I am willing to do anything to keep my little angels safe. So does everyone else. That is the risk of working here."

Saskia swallowed her words. She knew how Mrs. Hitachiin could be scary whenever she spoke protectively about her sons. But she had a question. A question that rose up the day she heard about the plan.

"But is this a good idea? What if she turns on us? What if-"

"Don't concern yourself with 'ifs' but concern yourself with trying to keep yourself to the plan. It doesn't matter if she will become a great servant or not. It doesn't matter if she is stubborn or not. Everything is going to plan. You are dismissed."

The woman waved her servant away, a smile plastered on her face. Saskia wanted to say something, but she couldn't do anything but nod.

"Yes, Mrs. Hitachiin. I will keep myself to the plan."

* * *

 **Ohh? What is this? A plan? How exciting! And it seems to involve Lisa...**

 **I...actually have not much to say here. Don't be worried, the boys will appear again as soon as possible!**

 **Stay tuned for next time~**


End file.
